


Nightmares

by ficfacfoe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfacfoe/pseuds/ficfacfoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screams.<br/>She hears screams.<br/>Familiar voice. Familiar pain. Family, she thinks. And jerks awake.<br/>Emma’s out the door and on the street and in a cloud of smoke in seconds, and in a different house, before she even registers where her body has moved. Where magic has moved her body.<br/>And then she hears it again.<br/>A soul-wrenching scream.<br/>Emma stumbles towards the pile of duvet and pillows she can make out in the dark. Towards pained whimpers.<br/>“Hey,” she husks, “Regina?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Screams.

She hears screams.

Familiar voice. Familiar pain. Family, she thinks. And jerks awake.

Emma’s out the door and on the street and in a cloud of smoke in seconds, and in a different house, before she even registers where her body has moved. Where magic has moved her body. 

And then she hears it again.

A soul-wrenching scream.

Emma stumbles towards the pile of duvet and pillows she can make out in the dark. Towards pained whimpers.

“Hey,” she husks, “Regina?”

She’s on the bed now, grabbing at soft fabric until there’s warmth, until there’s a body, sweaty and squirming and in pain, and Emma wants to make it stop, doesn’t understand why, but has to make it stop.

There are words, now. Pained whimpers from a mouth pressed into a pillow.

Emma unintentionally moves closer, cowers next to the sleeping woman’s form, nudges Regina’s head with her own. And before she knows it she’s wrapped her arms around a shaky body, is holding Regina.

“What,” she hears, “what’s happening-”

And Regina is waking up. And Emma’s brain draws the conclusion that this is going to look weird.

“Regina?” She asks, and slowly untangles herself from where Regina has gripped her upper arms tightly. But she isn’t being let go. Dark eyes flutter open. Stare at her in confusion.

“Miss Swan, what are you doing here?” Regina’s voice, heavy with sleep, sounds irritated, on the verge of angry.

“You were screaming!” Emma exclaims, as if that was justification enough. She tries to pull away again, to leave this whole situation as quickly as possible. But Regina sighs and holds on to her arms.

“Emma,” she hears, whispered, and the grip tightens. “Emma.” Her voice sounds far from angry, now. And Regina inches closer. “Thank you.”

Emma doesn’t understand what’s happening, doesn’t know why magic simmers quietly through her veins as Regina’s clammy hands move to Emma’s back. She just knows that Regina was having a nightmare, that Regina had been screaming in her sleep, and there was enough magic inside her or between them or in this goddamn town to transport Emma straight into the other woman’s bedroom.

She decides not to think about it too much.

And lets Regina breathe against her neck.

And breath. There is breath against her neck, Emma thinks. Hot, tickling.

Fuck.

“Regina,” she tries, because fuck, she needs to get out of this. She absolutely doesn’t want to get out of this.

“Emma, why are you here,” Regina whispers, face buried against Emma’s neck still, voice raspy from sleep.

“Magic,” Emma says, questioningly, “I don’t know,” she confesses, “I just, I heard you scream and,” she sighs. And what? And she’s here, now. In Regina’s bed. “You were having a nightmare, right?”

“You heard me?”

Regina’s words are warm against her skin, and this is all impossible, this is all probably a dream, but then the breath is gone from her neck and Regina is looking at her and fuck, this is so very real, this is a hand on Emma’s cheek, this is right there in front of her.

“Thank you,” Regina says again, and it’s that honest, genuine tone Emma has never heard in anyone else’s voice, and she can feel her insides melting, can feel the words trickle down her spine.

“It’s alright,” she whispers, smiles a weak smile in the dark.

And wants to kiss Regina for a second, and whoa, what was that? 

They don’t do that. 

That’s not what they are. Emma isn’t even sure they’re friends. Emma definitely isn’t sure why she’s in this bed right now, in underwear and a shirt, in Regina’s arms.

She just woke her up, because Regina was having a nightmare.

A terrible nightmare.

Screams.

“Do you get these often,” she mutters quietly into the space between their faces, “these nightmares?”

Regina just looks, unblinkingly. And then, “yeah.”

She sounds so soft, raspy voice but soft, soft woman.

Emma thinks.

“I’ve never heard you scream before.”

She can see Regina swallow. “They’re not always... as bad.”

“Oh.”

Emma tries not to look at the movement of Regina’s lips. “Why did I hear you?”

“I don’t know,” comes the instant response, a bit too quick and a bit too determined. And Emma can tell.

“But you do,” she mumbles, amused at the other woman’s sudden discomfort.

“Well,” Regina starts, scoffs, “it’s... magic! Not all of it makes sense. Whatever.”

And that’s true, but that’s not all. Emma decides she doesn’t care.

They’re now smiling at each other quietly. And this should feel weird, this should not be warm and fuzzy inside Emma’s chest.

Regina clears her throat. “So, are you planning on accidentally poofing yourself into another bedroom tonight?”

She laughs. “I wish I could tell you.”

“You really can’t control it?” Regina asks, and there’s a sliver of disappointment on her face for a few seconds. Because Emma isn’t using her magic properly, for sure, and that’s annoying. Not because this, her being here, is an accident. Because that’s what it is. Emma isn’t here because she wants to be here. Well, technically, she could’ve left. But no. It’s an accident.

“If you’re trying to get rid of me you’re gonna have to send me out into the cold, if that’s what you’re asking,” she grins, and is almost certain that pale cheeks redden in the semi-darkness of Regina’s bedroom.

“Well, I’m not that cruel, am I,” Regina husks, and Emma could swear she sees a flicker of challange in dark dark eyes. Are they flirting? Emma shakes her head at the thought, grins, “yeah, no, not cruel anymore, right?”

Regina nods. It somehow brings their faces even closer. And Emma suddenly has a very hard time breathing.

“Thank you,” Regina whispers again, eyes cast down. “For waking me up.”

Emma nods. Feels Regina’s nose bumping into hers. Everything is roaringly quiet.

“You gonna be able to go back to sleep?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay. Well, if you start screaming again, you know, I’ll be here to wake you up. So,” Emma mumbles, and doesn’t know where she’s going, she just wants Regina to feel safe and then there’s a hand on the back of her head and breath hits her mouth and Emma stops talking.

And Regina kisses her, once. 

It feels like a real thing. 

Which makes Emma’s head spin, because this all can’t be real, but the soft warmth of lips against lips, the way they fit, feels so very tangible and clear.

Emma almost laughs. “What was that for,” she whispers, touches at Regina’s wrist where she’s holding Emma’s head, and Regina says, “I don’t know,” and Emma nudges a soft cheek with her nose, lips brushing. “I don’t know,” she repeats against Emma’s mouth, and Emma’s lips part and then they’re kissing, again. Kissing more than a kiss.

This is spelling out magic against each other’s lips.

This tastes like the truth they’ve been trying to dismiss all this time.

This is a real thing.

“I don’t have feelings for you,” Emma tries to lie between kisses. “This isn’t, we can’t-”

Regina bites. “Shut up,” she says, with Emma’s lip between her teeth.

“Okay.”

Emma thinks that her lips are gonna be swollen tomorrow if Regina keeps tugging and nipping and sucking at them like this, but she sure isn’t going to argue because, god.

How? What? No. No thinking.

Emma hears a growl and is surprised when she notices that it had escaped her own throat. Regina’s hand is tugging at her hair, and no, that needs to stop. Or Emma is going to explode from the tension building low in her abdomen.

So she pushes, somehow manages to grab hold of Regina’s hand, tangling their fingers together messily. And before she knows what she’s doing Emma has straddled a silk-clad thigh, their hands pressed into the pillow above Regina’s head.

A low moan escapes the woman underneath her, and they’re still kissing but Emma suddenly can’t focus, because she feels heat against her thigh and involuntary movement of hips and everything’s so, so hot.

And Regina is already tugging at Emma’s shirt with her free hand, haphazardly running nails up and down her side. To her front. Emma groans.

Clothes start piling on the floor, along with Regina’s duvet and a few pillows, as the two of them become nothing but a pile of heated skin on skin on skin on-

Emma is gasping as soon as her hand meets wetness throgh one last remaining piece of cotton, and it’s too much, so she drags it back up, cups a full breast, revels in the sounds she can barely swallow now with kisses.

Rocks her hips, deliberately.

And Regina grips at Emma’s hips, moves against her. Tugs at underwear, but doesn’t really move it.

It’s so much skin, and so much soft and warm and hot and damp, Emma doesn’t know where to begin, where to touch first, because this is happening, this is so happening.

“Shit, Emma,” is being cursed into her mouth, and yes, it’s happening now, and she can’t, doesn’t want to stop touching everywhere.

Regina’s hand has tangled in her hair again, is tugging and scratching and driving her insane, and then it’s tugging Emma’s head down as Regina arches her back, moving Emma’s mouth to a craned neck. Emma bites. Licks. Sucks. And there’s a soft spot right behind the woman’s ear. And she gasps when Emma’s tongue flicks the hallow stretch of skin above her collarbone.

One of Regina’s hands has traveled down to squeeze at Emma’s hips, and her back, and lower. Slips between underwear and skin. Emma’s heart is beating out of her chest. 

When she looks up, her eyes must be displaying what indecent things are on her mind because Regina just moans, her mouth open, eyes fluttering shut. And Emma moves down the woman’s chest, focused on bringing blood to the surface because somehow, leaving a mark feels unbelievably imporant right now. 

Regina doesn’t protest, chuckles once, but when Emma glances up at her with a nipple under her tongue, the amusement turns into another moan, the hand in Emma’s hair pressing her closer, down into absolute softness.

One of Emma’s hands has started fondling with the string of underwear at Regina’s hip. She slides it around once and squeezes, revels in the way Regina arches up even more. And then Emma moves down.

Thighs are another area begging to be marked, Emma finds, and Regina’s underwear disappears seemingly without Emma’s help. And when she glances up, and fuck, she can see everything, there’s a purple shimmer lingering in the air for a second. Emma laughs, and then bites at the inside of Regina’s thigh.

“Fuck,” is being hissed above her,”Jesus fucking Christ, would you just-”

When she looks up again, Regina has gripped the sheets in thight fists. A trail of red marks turning purple shimmers on her chest, and Emma groans, and grips Regina by the hips, and tugs, and licks.

Regina’s eyes have snapped open in surprise at the rough movement, only to roll back as Emma draws slow circles with her tongue.

There are whimpers.

Turning louder.

Something that sounds almost like scream when Emma bites, once, carefully.

But this time, Emma likes the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi! This is my first swan queen fic. I appreciate all kinds of feedback, please comment, any criticism is most welcome. hmu on tumblr (ficfacfoe.tumblr.com)


End file.
